The Follicle Challenger
The Follicle Challenger '''(formerly '''Waistel) is a round shaped robot armed with a flipper and is based on Waistel's head with the flipper being the beard stubble. Although this flipper was originally a blunt arm, from Series 2 onwards it was upgraded into a sharp spike. Regardless, The Follicle Challenger has seen limited success in combat, winning only one fight across three seasons. Robot History Series 1.5 In its first Sumo battle it fought Varden, Elfblade and KLY Games. The Follicle Challenger began by charging towards Varden, but within moments was heavily damaged by its trapping saws before being immobilized quickly. Kly Games attacked the non moving Elfblade with its hammer. The Follicle Challenger also participated in a second sumo match due to Adam thinking it should have a second chance due to being immobilized so quickly in the previous sumo match by Varden. In this battle it fought Gaminsoy, Purple Penetrator and Bald Man Aaron. The Follicle Challenger was thrown over onto its back by Purple Penetrator before being shoved out of the arena by Bald Man Aaron. Series 2 In the first round it fought Spazmington. Spazmington starts off very strong, smacking into The Follicle Challenger and causing some major damage. However at the same time The Follicle Challenger was able to use its flipper spike to also cause heavy damage to Spazmington, especially near the front two wheels. Eventually The Follicle Challenger manages to take off wheel, rendering it less mobile and easier to push around. The Follicle Challenger shunts Spazmington towards the pit, however it is reluctant, after much pushing The Follicle Challenger finally pits Spazmington. In the second round it fought Ziggy Crust. The Follicle Challenger slams into Ziggy Crust and causes heavy damage to the front of the machine. Ziggy Crust pushes The Follicle Challenger across the arena, not once firing its arms but rather using its pneumatic spike to damage The Follicle Challenger. After slamming The Follicle Challenger into arena wall, Ziggy Crust backs away only to start attacking The Follicle Challenger and this time using its hammer weapons causing heavy damage and even lifting the robot up a few times. The Follicle Challenger manages to get underneath Ziggy Crust but fails to overturn it and is soon attacked by Ziggy Crust once more and knocked immobile. Series 2.5 The Follicle Challenger entered the King of the Hill championship where it fought Hammerhead, Green Reaper and Disembowler. At the start, all four bots collided. The Follicle Challenger then got flipped on its side but it managed to get back on its wheels. Disembowler got flipped over and got stuck at the ramp. The Follicle Challenger then got destroyed by Hammerhead, eliminating The Follicle Challenger from the King of the Hill tournament. Trivia * The official Series 2 image for The Follicle Challenger depicts it in its original Series 1.5 appearance, with the blunt round 'hair', which was replaced for Series 2 with the new pointed iron spike. This suggests that the upgrade may have been a last-minute change. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo, Qualifiers (X2) *Series 2: Heat D, Round 2 *Series 2.5: King of the Hill, Qualifiers Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with flippers Category:Sumo competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:King of the Hill competitors